Plantez-vos arbres, regardez-les pousser
by Maggie La Rigolote
Summary: Le deuil était quelque chose de douloureux. Très douloureux, on à l'impression que le monde cesse de tourner tellement l'ont souffre, on voudrait que tout cela cesse, que la souffrance disparaisse... Mais la vie ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Elle continue, s'écoulant sans s'arrêter une seconde. Le temps finira par apaiser la douleur, et de mieux se retrouver. Bagginshield, OS.


_Bien le bonjours mes amis, voici un petit OS sur un de mes film préféré ! Le Hobbit, réalisé par le talentueux Peter Jackson, écrit par le célèbre J.R.R Tolkien !_

_Cette fiction est centré sur le deuil de Bilbo face à la mort de ses amis et son seul amour. Bagginshield._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

* * *

Lorsqu'il était revenu à la Comté, Bilbo Baggins ne s'était jamais autant sentit vide.

Il n'y avait plus de rires, plus de joie et de gaieté dans son cœur qui s'était fait envahir par la douleur et la tristesse d'avoir perdu 3 de ses amis nains lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, aux pieds de la Montagne Solitaire, Erebor.

Lui, qui avait désiré de nombreuses fois retrouver le confort de son smial, la chaleur de sa cheminée et le moelleux de son canapé, accompagné de ses nombreux livres et de cette bonne odeur de nourriture qui hantait les lieux, ce trouvait soudainement, bien égoïste et superficiel.

Que valait le confort comparé à une vie ?

Le silence avait remplacé les rires et les chants. La douleur avait quant à elle, effacé la sensation de satisfaction que l'ont ressentait lorsque l'ont repensait à des souvenirs « heureux », ne laissant en bouche qu'un arrière goût de regret et de détresse.

Ses amis, étaient mort.

Pas tous, certes, mais ceux dont l'existence même avait profondément marqué notre Hobbit, l'étaient :

**Fili**. Le grand frère attentif et plus sage, quoi que toujours aussi espiègle quand son petit frère arrivait à le convaincre de rentrer dans son jeux. Excellent guerrier et d'une fidélité sans nom envers les siens, qu'importe le moment, qu'importe la situation, son honneur revenait toujours à sa famille…

Il avait vu sa mort. Il n'aurait jamais voulu la voir. Ce nain si gentil, blessé et traîner par les cheveux dont une lame noir transperça son cœur avant qu'il ne chute de plusieurs mètres, aux pieds de son cadet qu'il aimait tant.

**Kili**. Le plus jeune des nains, toujours souriant et encore enfantin dans ses réactions. Il lui avaient fait pensé tant de fois à ces jeunes Hobbits encore espiègles et à la recherche de sensation forte. Toujours le premier à se porter volontaire pour garder cette façade de jeune nain confiant en lui alors qu'il complexait énormément sur son manque de barbe. Inséparable avec son frère...Mais la vie ne vous demandais jamais votre avis.

Il n'avait pas vu sa mort et quelque part, Bilbo s'en sentait soulagé. Satisfaction monstrueusement égoïste et pourtant… Il avait entendu dire qu'il c'était battu de toutes ses forces pour venger les siens et pour protéger celle qu'il aimait. Beau et à la fois horrible.

Bilbo avait sentit son cœur ce brisé à ce moment là. Personne ne méritait de mourir, et pourtant, cela arrivait. Des braves perdaient la vie face à des monstres, par la simple envie morbide d'anéantir une lignée, par simple sadisme et méchanceté.

Comme c'était cruel.

Le choque. L'état végétatif qui l'avait saisi un court instant, avait aussitôt disparut lorsque ces yeux ce posèrent sur le dernier nain, le plus crucial, le plus important.

**Thorin**. Thorin, Oakenshield, le Roi sous la Montagne, petit fils de Thror, fils de Thráin.

Lui qui avait tout perdu, qui avait réussit à regagner Erebor c'était vu handicapé par cette maladie de l'Or. Celle du Dragon. Venait à nouveau de perdre deux choses précieuse pour lui.

Bilbo n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, ce jours là. Lorsqu'il avait agit pour le bien de tous, offrant l'Arkenstone aux humains et aux Elfes en échange de ce qu'ils désiraient le plus. C'était pourtant ce qui semblait le plus logique et le moins dangereux, éviter une guerre, régler cela sans souffrance, sans colères… Mais non.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré.

Thorin avait manqué de le tuer, ce jours là. Lui en voulait-il ? Aucunement. Il n'était pas lui même à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas ce nains honorable et noble qu'il avait rencontré à Cul-De-Sac. Ce n'était plus ce nains qu'il avait commencé à aimer secrètement.C'était autre chose.

Puis, la guerre avait éclaté.

La mort de Fili fit un choque à tous, mais nul doute que celui qui était le plus touché devait-être Thorin lui même. Son héritier, son neveux…

Tout était aller si vite.

Il se maudissait. Lui et sa faiblesse, qu'il soit maudit ! Si seulement le coup qu'il avait reçu à son visage ne l'avait pas fait sombrer dans l'inconscience ! Thorin… Thorin serait peut-être encore vivant !

Thorin était tombé, à son tour. Il avait été là, lors de ces derniers instants et jamais, il n'avait autant pleuré. La mort de Fili et Kili l'avaient détruit, celle de Thorin, l'avait tout bonnement anéantit.

Il c'était excusé, lui avait supplié pardon alors qu'il mourrait. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser, ses regrets n'avaient pas lieu d'être ! Il avait...trahi les nains, il en était bien conscience. Il avait naïvement pensé que Thorin, malade, ne lui en voudrait pas…

Grossière erreur.

Lorsqu'il lui dit alors qu'il regrettait de l'avoir embarqué la dedans, Bilbo n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui affirmé le contraire. Il avait été content de vivre tout ses périls à ses côtés. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'aucun Baggins méritait !

Lorsque le Roi lui dit alors, ces dernières paroles, il avait craqué. Des sanglots l'avaient saisit, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Erebor appartenait de nouveau aux nains, à lui et à sa famille ! Kili et Fili n'avaient pas eu la chance de voir Erebor regagné définitivement par les nains mais lui, si !

La mort l'avait fauché, sans que Bilbo n'ai le courage de lui avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il avait bien vu, dans le regard du nain, la tristesse et les regret de ne pas pouvoir continuer a vivre. Parce que leurs émotions étaient partagé et qu'il mourrait malgré tout.

Et ça, c'était le plus douloureux.

Des sanglots résonnèrent sans cesses, de long mois, quelques années même, dans un Smial à la porte joliment peinte de vert.

Le deuil, était quelque chose d'horrible. Une blessure si profonde et si grande qu'elle nous paraissait insupportable. Ça faisait si mal ! Il suffoquait tellement il souffrait, sa tête avait manqué plus d'une fois d'explosé tellement les migraines étaient puissante.

Chaque souvenirs, chaque rêve, chaque instant où l'image des nains effleurait son esprit, était une véritable torture ! Il ne pouvait ce résoudre à les oublier, car, si il le faisait, ils mourraient définitivement dans le cœur du Hobbit.

Lui qui pensait que cette horrible douleur allait l'achevé, s'accrocha alors à la seule chose qu'il avait ramené de ce voyage. Il était si beau. Si élégant, si ...précieux.

Cet anneau fait d'or lui paraissait alors exceptionnellement bénéfique pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie d'une fois alors pourquoi s'en méfier mh ? Il était si beau, si parfait, si… attirant.

Quand il posait ces yeux bleu foncé sur cet objet, Bilbo Baggins oubliait la douleur qui dévorait son être entier, et se perdait pendant des heures à la contemplation de cette chose particulière. Comme c'était curieux qu'un si petit objet puisse lui apporter tant de réconfort.

Les hobbits n'étaient pas particulièrement fan des objets clinquant et richissime. De la bonne nourriture, un foyer confortable et une famille leurs suffisait.

Alors pourquoi, quand il observait ce précieux objet, ce sentait-il attiré par lui aussi fort ? Comme il était parfait… Il pouvait presque entendre des murmures pleines de promesses résonné dans son esprit, le charmant, l'enchantant, le dupant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

A lui. Il était à lui. Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

Le temps, pouvait-être bénéfique où, au contraire, néfaste.

La douleur avait diminuer avec le temps, ne laissant alors place qu'as une profonde tristesse et nostalgie lorsqu'il se remémorait l'époque où il avait aidé une compagnie de 13 nains et un magicien, à regagner leurs maisons.

La dépression avait laissé place à une lassitude dont il c'était habitué. On ne pouvait changer le temps, ni ressuscité les morts. Il fallait faire avec. Aussi difficile soit-il.

Il le sentait. Quotidiennement, contre sa poitrine, son Unique pulsait, cacher au fond de sa petite poche, sa présence le réconfortant. Il c'était dit que le contemplé était une chance inimaginable alors, il se contenterait de le garder sur lui et, une fois par jours, d'y jeté un œil pour...être sûr qu'il soit encore là, bien évidemment !

Comme un accro à sa drogue, Bilbo se remit, doucement, mais sûrement à tenter de reprendre sa vie d'antan. Même si, lentement, mais sûrement, il se rendait compte que son Précieux n'était pas aussi...bénéfique pour lui qu'il ne le pensait, il devait continuer à vivre.

Thorin le lui avait dit pas vrai ?

_« Retournez à vos livres, et à votre fauteuil. Plantez-vos arbres, regardez-les pousser. Si plus de gens chérissaient leurs foyer plus que l'or, ce monde serait un endroit plus joyeux. »_

L'or ne devait pas le corrompre.

Comme une promesse faite à ce nain qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimait encore, même après tout cela, Bilbo avait planté ce gland au dessus de sa maison. Le temps, le transforma alors en un chêne élégant, fort et puissant qui trônait royalement sur la Comté, gardant ainsi un œil sur un certain hobbit du nom de Bilbo Baggins qui tenait, au fond de sa poche, le destin de la Terre-Du-Milieu face à mal bien plus effroyable et puissant que Smaug le Terrible.

Et quand tout ça sera terminé, il pourra enfin retrouver ses amis et ce nain qui lui manquait tant.


End file.
